


Birthday

by lanebritten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanebritten/pseuds/lanebritten
Summary: The Chronicles of Peter Parkers' 16th Birthday.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Birthday

Peter groggily opened his eyes. No alarm, why was May at his bed? "M-may?" He said, sitting up. May gave Peter a hug. "Happy 16th birthday, my baby boy!" She said, kissing his forehead. Oh right! It was his birthday! Peter jumped up out of bed to get ready. No overloads, kidnapping or Flash today! As the spiderling headed into the living room, he was hit by a handful of confetti, thrown at him by May. Peter giggled and playfully shoved May. His eyes then caught the table, which had a small present on it. He glanced at his Aunt. "May, you didn't have t-" but May had already pushed him towards the table. Peter unwrapped the present to find a Spiderman T-Shirt and a box of candy. "I know you can get all this from Ton-" Peter cut May off. "No it's perfect! Thank you Aunt May." Peter gave her a quick hug then headed to the bus. Of course there wasn't any huge celebration for Peter on the bus, but a happy birthday from Ned did the trick. 

"Yo Penis!" Called Flash. Peter groaned. "Please f off, flash." Flash then punched Peter in the gut, leaving Peter " in pain" as he left. Obviously, Peter wasn't hurt because of his spider stuff, but he had to pretend. Ned came over with a quick "you okay?" To Peter which was responded to with a nod. Peter walked somewhat happily to Happy's car. "Hi kid!" Said Happy. Peter was waiting for another thing about it being his birthday, but no luck. "Peter it's fine if he forgot about your birthday, he's not responsible to know everyone's birthdays!" Peter thought to himself.

At the compound, Peter had hoped to be greeted by a nice happy birthday message from Friday like the other Avengers had got. But nope, just the same old greeting from Friday. Peter sighed and headed to the lab. Did Tony not say anything about his birthday? Anyway, once Peter was at the lab, Tony didn't even notice him as he was working with parts so small his hand stability had to rival Stephen's. Peter looked around for any streamers, confetti but nada. Had Tony forgotten about his birthday?

By the time Peter had to leave, Tony hadn't mentioned Peter's birthday once. Peter was kinda down now. "Hey underoos, could you go floor 4 for me and get my earbuds?" The teen nodded and got on the elevator. As the door opened, he was hit with a small sound of celebration and a bit of movement, to prevent Peter's sensory overloads. "Aww, guys..." Said Peter as all the avengers hugged him. May, Ned and MJ were also there. A large table full of presents hit Peter's eye. He ran over to the table like an excited puppy. "Go ahead, open them!" Said Scott. The spider took the first big box off the top. Peter ripped off the Spiderman wrapping paper to reveal... A Lego star wars death star! "Ned, thank-" but Peter was cut off by a loud "NERD" From Shuri. The avengers chuckled. Peter was given a smaller mjonir, better science equipment, more hidden webshooters, among other things. The last on the table was a small box, almost a jewelry box. Inside was...... A Car key! "Go check the garage!" Said Tony. Peter ( along with Ned, Shuri and MJ) ran to the elevator to get to the garage. This time the door revealed... This spiderman-car-1024x1024. Shuri and MJ busted out laughing. Turns out Doctor Strange had made a wall, making his new Audi invisble. Peter was ecstatic to go drive it. Best birthday Ever!


End file.
